The Great Slave Rescue! Jango and Senshi Meet Again
An Island in the New World at a bar in the middle of town, John Jango de Triezieme finishes eating a plate of fish, goes over to the bar, pays, and then orders a glass of sake and drinks through that. Jane Rose sits down next to him. Jane: 'Something up captain? '''Jango: '''Not really. I was just waiting. And I was hungry. '''Jane: '''Waiting for what? '''Jango: '''To make an introduction. By the way Senshi, don't worry, I think we can skip the whole routine with the fight and the injuries and the marines this time. How are you? ''A green haired girl sitting next to him looks round. 'Senshi: '''Jango? Is that really you? ''She then turns and sees him completely. She smiles. '''Senshi: Hey there. Good to see you. Jango: '''Indeed. Haven't seen you since we last clashed. Mind you, it's been quite busy lately. More slaves than usuall. And there were a couple of wierd incidents that I had to deal with.. How about you? '''Senshi: Few new members, a few really good fights. You know, the usual. Hey, wanna meet my new member? Jango: 'Of course. ''Just then, her entire crew walked into the bar. There were two knew faces. One was Silver the Untouchable of the Skyline Pirates. The other was a small girl in punk clothes. '''Senshi: I believe you know Silver. The girl is Fire D. Laura. We saved her from a mob not too long ago. Silver nods once at Jango, and then imediately ducks, just as Malachi, who'd been sitting on the opposite side of the room, throws a loaf of bread at him. The loaf flies right over Silver's head, and Jango catches it. Malachi teleports to them. Malachi: '''Blasted untouchables.... '''Jango: '''Fire D Laura... Interesting name... So, you've become part of the Skyline armada then? I heard Nova was gathering a large fleet together. Ironicly so have I. Just not intentionally. '''Senshi: '''Oh? '''Jango: '''Dimitri's group decided to throw their lot in with me. and those mercenaries I hired to cause chaos at G0, the Demon Organisation. I was planning on just keeping my crew, but they both think of themselves as good allies now, and I'm in no position to refuse... '''Senshi: '''Dimitri? He doesen't hate you any more? '''Jango: '''Not in the slightest. Wierd how that worked out. I helped him find answers, and now he's got even more questions, but we're even now. '''Senshi: Even after finding out that Rob Lucci was his brother? Wow... must be one tough guy. Jango: 'indeed. in all senses of the word... ''Eventually, Burakku spoke up. '''Burakku: So... What brings you here? Vearth: Yeah. You looked pretty busy the last time we saw you. Jango: 'Several slave traders decided that they wanted to put an end to the Dark Angel. They're planning on setting a trap off the coast of this island tonight. '''Senshi: '''What sort of trap? '''Jango: A'n auction. More slaves are going to be in one place than ever before. The rumour is that they're selling out and planning to live like nobles. They actually staged the thing as an iresistable bait to lure me in. They think I'm going to turn up, raid the place, and fail miserably because they were preparing for me in secret. 'Malachi: '''Except it's no secret because the fools planned it in a place I'd visited before! '''Jango: '''But it is too good an oppurtunity. So tonight I'm going to spring their trap, spring my trap, rescue all the slaves on the market at once, make them all look like fools, and pottentially put them out of buisness. Any questions? ''Everyone tensed, specifically Senshi, Laura, and Vearth. Senshi because of her hatred for slavery, Vearth because of her time with the Revolutionaries, and Laura because of her history with The World Government. '''Senshi: Anyway we can help you out? I still owe you for nearly killing you when we last became in battle. Sharpshooter: Yeah. You got him pretty good. Jango Stares. Then he starts to laugh, and stops again almost imediately. Burakku: hmm? Jango: 'Yeah why not. It'll be fun! ''The crew grinned with excitement, then there was some noise outside. '''????: Catch her!!! Don't let her escape!!! The pirates saw a blurry form of a girl run past to doors of the bar.... followed soon by a large group of marines. Victoria: Who was she? Suna: Why were they after her? Rex: No time for that now. We better help her. A nearby street the girl races away, pursued by several dozen marines. She charges round a corner to find a dead end. She looks around, terrified, and then, trying to steady her hands, crouches down, produces a sketchpad and starts drawing. The marines pour around the corner and start to fill the alleyway. Marine squad leader: 'Best surrender quietly, little witch. None of your trickery can help now ''There is a faint sigh, and two marines topple over. The commander looks round just in time to see a few more collapse, and when he looks back there are now two people standind next to the girl. One is a man in a dark jacket, the other is another girl with green hair. The man is carrying a sword, but hasn't drawn it. 'Marine Squad leader: '''Please excuse me. I'm here for that girl. ''The girl in question snatched up a notepad and furiously started drawing. The Marine squad instantly freaked. '''Marine Squad Leader: STOP HER!! She's using her Devil Fruit! One reached over for her but she quickly dodged, doing her best to avoid the marines. The Squad leader pulled out his gun and pointed. Leader: 'Stop it, now befor- ''The "gun" he was pointing is actually a banana. John produces the gun from his coat pocket and mimes blowing smoke from the barrel. ''Jango: Blow her head off? seriously? '''Leader: '''Eh?! when did he- '''Jango: '''About the same time I took the sword you just tried to draw. '''Leader: '''Tried?! I've got it right... It's right about... It's.... ''The sword has been sliced off neatly and cleanly at the hilt, and the blade is entirely missing. The Leader just stares at it and trails off into silence. his mouth continues to move wordlessly for a while, and then just hangs open. The stops scribbling and the marine stops moving his mouth. He just straightens and walks away, along with the other marines. There expressions were blank and emotionless, as if something was controlling them. Malachi and Sharpshooter jump down from the roof they'd been standing on 'Sharpshooter: '''Well, that was wierd. Did the girl do that? '''Malachi: '''Unless we're suddenly big on coincidences. '''Jango: '''I'm sorry? '''Malachi: '''Take a look at her drawing. She draws the marines deciding she's not worth the effort and leaving, and the marines decide she's not worth the effort and leave. '''Jango: '''At precisely the same second she finishes said drawing. And that leader did say she was using a devil fruit power... ''He laughs. The girl looks over startled. She then quickly dashes down the street, leaving a nice trail of dust. Senshi took this opportunity to appear. Strangly, she had the girl with her. She was holding the girls shoulder's lightly and the girl looked terrified. She looked as if she had been blasted with Haki. Knowing Senshi, she had. '''Senshi: So this is who those Marine bastards were after. I wonder why. Jango: 'Indeed, what could anyone possibly want with the Artist of Destiny. '''Senshi: '.... Fair point. Laura came out and saw the girl. Vearth also saw her and immediantly recognized her. '''Vearth: Guys. That's Atisuto. She's an escaped slave and a former Revolutionary. She struck out on her own before I joined. Senshi immediantly released the girl. Everyone stared. Jango: 'Ah. Well, I guess that explains why the marines were following her. ''Atisuto immediantly bolted again, this time, no one stopped her. 'Victoria: '''let her go. She's obviously scared out of her wits. '''Jango: '''Can't say I blame her. All those marines running around, and then we turn up from nowhere and grab her. With hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have sliced up that guy's sword. '''Sharpshooter: '''Yes, I was hoping to ask about that. Where did you put the blade? ''The marines charge back into the alley. Jango points at the squad leader's hat, which has the blade sticking through it. 'Jango: '''There. '''Squad leader: '''Blast it! She got away! After her quick before- '''Jango: '''Too late. ''A quick hammer fist to the face by Kapenta soon knocked the squad leader out. Laura used her powers to heat up the guns to where they exploded in the marine's hands. 'Marine: '''What is this?! Our weapons... '''Jango: '''Ms Atisuto wishes to leave unhindered, and we have every reason to see that wish honoured. Would one and a half hours unconcious be conveniant? ''He pulls his hands back as if to throw a discus, and a purple coloured swirling vortex forms around them 'Jango: '''Paradox Art: Meteor Boomerang! ''He throws the vortex, which crashes through the marines as though it was solid, and then slows down and flys back to his hands. Each time he throws, it travels even faster. Senshi joins in with a barrage of exploding spiked hammers, and between them more than half the marines are defeated in less than three seconds. The rest were easily dispached by a simple lulliby from Suna. '''Suna: There we go. Laura: So..... What now? Jango: 'Well, It would probably be a good idea to plan our big rescue tonight. But more importantly I need to demand a refund. The sake in this place is rubbish. Hidden behind a nearby Building ''Atisuto took a deep breath, shaking off the final bits of the Haki used on her. Once she cleared her thoughts, she decided to keep an eye on the Pirates that had saved her. Perhaps she could help them out. ''The Bar'' Jango puts down his now half full glass, and points to a plan he'd sketched on a piece of paper. 'Jango: '''Right. They're holding the auction on several ships. They're are tied off in this circle off the coast. There are seven of them. The slaves are in six, and the auction is in number seven, the largest. It's an old floating theatre, hundreds of seats and boxes and the like. so- '''Senshi: '''I thought you said the Sake was rubbish. You got another glass anyway? '''Jango: ..'Turns out they do good fruit juice. Now, I bought myself a box at the auction hall. They were supposed to be for nobles to browse privately, but I could afford to get myself one as well. They are going to be told that's where the Dark Angel is by an anonymous tip off, and presumabely they'll send the best guards. When they get there, We'll barricade the door, and that should trap them. '''Senshi: '''They'd never fall for it. They would check that there was somebody there before they sent guards in. '''Jango: '''Correct. That's why I'll actually be there when they look. Once they send the guards, I can get out through the window into the main theatre, leaving the guards stuck. Most of my plan boils down to stuff like that. tricking guards into running into out of the way places, and stalling them long enough to get the slaves out elsewhere. '''Laura: That would mean that us Devil Spawns would be in charge of freeing the slaves. Senshi: I think we can handle that. Jane: '''And besides, we'll be backing you up. '''Kapenta: Good. Glad you'll be watching our back this time. Jango: 'Then we're settled. Good. ''He downs the entire glass of fruit juice. Much later, at the floating Auction house In the main hall, a large audiance has gathered. Several slaves have allready been auctioned off, and several of the guards had to be stationed on the doors after purchasers returned claiming their slaves had been stolen. The dealer in charge of the establishment, a bearded man in a black bowler hat, is talking with the head of security. 'Head: '... We have not located any of the apparently stolen merchandise, sir. 'Dealer: '''Well where has it gone? There is a reason we set up shop out here after all. if we're out at sea it should be impossible for things to leave unacounted! '''Head: '''Do you think it could actually be... The Angel? '''Dealer: '''If so, he's about to be found out. ''A young girl, roughly 17, came up to one of the guards. '''Girl: Sir... There's a big guy with large wings over there. He has a bunch of slaves with him. The guards instantly sprung into action. Once they left, the girl did too, becoming Roronoa Senshi in the process. Senshi: Mission accomplished. The guards. entirely unaware of this, thundered down a corridor in pursuit of Jango, and ran into a man in fine robes slumped against a wall, apparently a nobel from Goa. They help him to his feet. Guard: 'Sir, my appologies, we appear- '''Noble: '''This service is TERRIBLE! I should have your buisnessed closed just for this! I demand you have that winged creature disciplined at once! Such a ruffian... '''Guard: '''A winged... creature, sir? '''Noble: '''Yes! A person with wings! He came round that corner, threw me agains this wall, and then he stole my purchases! Bring him back. NOW! '''Guard: '''Sorry sir, did you see where he went? '''Noble: '''Into that room over there! What are you waiting for?! All of you! ''The guards ran down the corridor to door the noble had pointed out, and cram their way through it. Once they have gone, the noble walks over to the door, pulls a spike of black metal out of his coat pocket, and, with suprising force, rams it through the door and the frame, effectively pinning it closed. He grins. 'Hector: '''Suckers! ''Inside the room, the guards, who had been closing in on Jango, hear the thud. 'Guard: '''Huh?! The door's been stuck! ''Outside of the room, Hector and Senshi High-Five. '''Senshi: Phase One is complete. Onto phase two... Back inside the room, the guards have drawn weapons in an attempt to subdue John, who is backing away towards the window. Guard: 'fifty metres down right into the auction hall. You really don't want to be going that way, freak. You might as well- '''Jango: '''Freak? ''There is a dull whistle and a swish. The guard collapses against a wall as John produces a dull grey scimitar like broadsword from a cloud of time rifts, and in one swift motion slashes across the guard's chest, almost cutting his arm off, and slicing half the window from its frame. 'Guard: '''Ugh... What..... '''Jango: '''These wings of mine are not for show. That is how I can leave. And if you insult my people again, it will cost you an arm. ''A large rush of wind blows the window open. Vearth floats there, her body from her waist dow a swirl of air. '''Vearth: Come on. Snatch their den-den mushis and lets scram. Jango grabs the top of the window frame and flips his way out, grabbing hold of a statue protrduing from the wall of the theatre beyond Jango: 'I allready have the Den Den Mushis. ''He uses the statue to flip himself onto the roof of the box, which partially protrudes from the wall. As he does, a silence falls as the various customers of the auction bellow realise what is happening and turn around. The auctioner's voice, for a few seconds, is the only sound. 'Auctioner: '''And the next items, this splendid selection of rare mermaids! Bidding opens at...at...oh heck... '???: 'Grow'rrrrrrrrrr... ''Jango takes a step backwards as one of the guards suddenly flips out of the box in a single fluid motion and lands on the ledge beside him. The guard has claws and fangs, and whiskers protrude from his sideburns. 'Jango: '.... Zoan. 'Vearth: '''A Were-cat? '''Jango: '''Good question. Are you? '???: 'Groww'rrrrrrrrrr....... Alley Wants to catch the Biiiirrrrdyyy..... '''Jango: '.......Run. He backflips onto the box behind him, then jumps forwards to swing from a statue, climbing up and allong the wall. Alley, the guard, jumps after him, grabbing at the various swirld of architecture to propel himself in pursuit. Vearth keeps pace with Jango. 'Vearth: '''What is he? '''Jango: '''I don't know for certain yet. Man with Cat fruit, Cat with Man fruit, something else entirely? If it is just a person with a Zoan fruit he must have eaten it as a baby. ''He sprints allong the edge of another balcony, and reaches a three metre jump to the next one. As he leeps into the air he twists and flips several times. The audience holds it's collective breath for a second as he starts to fall, and then as he lands they break into applause and cheer. Alley, following, gets a similar response as he lands on all fours. 'Vearth: '''Want me to blow him away? '''Jango: '''If I was going to fight him in the open I'd do it myself. Those customers down there think we're tonight's entertainment, so let's give them a show. ''Vearth rolls her eyes. Jango reaches a spar protrduing from the wall and extending into the hall, and begins to dash allong that. '''Audience members: ... "Go for it! Your almost there..." "Almost where?! "No idea, but it's fun to watch!" .........................."Wait a minute, that's a dead end! He's cornered!!" "Get him! He's got nowhere to run!" (Jango shows no sign of slowing down as he nears the drop at the end of the spar. Then the audience members slowly follow the spar, and notice the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.) ......... 'Good lord! Surely he doesen't intend to"... "Nobody could jump that gap" Jango jumps. It was clear to everyone he wasn't going to make it, and then Jango flaps his wings once, clearing the first chandelier entirely, and grabbing a ladder behind it. Alley continues to give chase as he and Vearth climb out of sight of the audience. The applause becomes even more tummultous as Alley jumps, and just snags the edges of the chandelier with his claws. Vearth: 'Now do we fight? '''Jango: '''No, we're part of Phase two. ''Alley, who is now dashing allong the catwalk after them, suddenly topples as something wooshes in from out of sight and catches him in the face. Jane Rose drops onto the Catwalk, and produces a set of blades. 'Jane: '''I'll handle it. keep going. ''Sharpshooter dropped down next to her, his hands creating a large sniper rifle with a silencer. '''Sharpshooter: Want some help? Alley: 'Grrrrr gettttt Out Way If Want Live! '''Sharpshooter: '''Wierd. He looks to be half Egyptian Mau. But I can't tell which half. '''Jane: '''Master Jango couldn't either. ''Alley pounces abrubtly, and is caught mid flight by Sharpshooter, who steps off the catwalk and falls. Jane imediately jumps off after him, grabbing Sharpshooter and Alley with one hand, and looping an anchor on a long chain over the chandelier with the other. all three find themselves swinging from the ceiling of the main hall, to more applause from the audience 'Sharpshooter: '''What are you doing? '''Jane: '''Stopping you from going splat? '''Sharpshooter: '''I'm a literall metal gunman! it's the cat that would have gone splat... Or actuallly, been knocked unconcious, given mass size and velocity. The point was I would have ended the fight instantly and without injury simply by hitting the ground, and now you've- ''Jane loses her grip on the chain as they get to the edge, and they drop onto a small balcony 'Jane: '''Oh well. We'll just have to fight him normally then... ''Meanwhile, John and Vearth climb up a ladder, and open a trap door in the roof of the building. The roof is covered with guards, all but one of which have been cuffed with their own seastone shackles. The last one is asleep at one edge of the roof. 'Jango: '''Well that's improbable. I was expecting to have to fight them.... Wonder what did that... ''Out of sight, on a ledge just down from the roof, Aistuto corrects a few details of her most recent drawing. It shows a group of guards defeating each other. She rubs out the edge of a construction line, and smiles to herself. 'Atisuto's thoughts: '''There. Now let's see what I can do to help with the cat fight. ''Meanwhile, Jane and Sharpshooter were battling Alley. Due to the short range and close proximity, Sharpshooter was having dificulty aiming, where as Jane couldn't seem to get close enough to attack with her blades. 'Jane: '... This just isn't working! Any ideas? Above them, Hector sees the fight, and climbs out of a window, before sprinting down the wall towards them 'Hector: '''Hold on, Jane-chan! I'm coming!... ''A shape stuck to the wall shifts suddenly, and something hits Hector in the stomach. '''Senshi: HECTOR!! She leaps down from where she was hiding and went to his side. Senshi: Are you alright? Hector picks himself up, bizarely standing literally sideways on the wall. Hector: 'Ugh... Felt like a bullet, but yeah. '''Senshi: '''Bullet? It's some sort of sniper? '''Hector: '''Worse. '''Senshi: '''What is it then? '''Hector: '''It's a giant gecko! ''Part way down the wall, A shape unfolds, and becomes a bizare cross between a person and a lizard '???: '''Geheheheheh.... You be finished.... ''Senshi rolled her eyes. '''Senshi: Seriously? That's the best you've got? Iriqui: 'I be Iriquiiii! I say finish, you be finished! ''Hector draws his rapier 'Hector: '''Carefull. The toungue's like a bullet. In fact, you go on and get started on the next ship. '''Senshi: '''Think you can handle it? ''Hector gives Senshi two thumbs up 'Hector: '''I learnt from Jango! Trust me, three seconds and he's over. '''Senshi: '..... Then what happened to your sword? Hector stares at his empty hands in confusion. The sword is now sticking out of Iriqui's mouth, and he is chewing on it thoughtfully. '''Hector:......That happened to Jango once didn't it. He told me the story. I was hoping that- Woah! He ducks as Iriqui's toungue whistles over head, piercing the ornamentation behind him Hector: '''.... Ok. Help apreciated. '''Senshi: I thought so. Senshi stood there and shouted to Iriqui. Senshi: Hey Lizard lips! Did your mother fall in love with a crocodile? Because you are as ugly as one. Suddenly, several holes appeared in Senshi. At first, Hector was confused. Then he remembered what fruit she ate. Senshi: Honestly. I've had better fights with a chamelion. Come on. FIGHT ME!! The first slave barge. Jango and Vearth approach the barge. There is a guard on the outside deck of it. Vearth: '... They left someone? '''Jango: '''Thought they might. But one isn't a problem. ''He taps the guard on the shoulder, and the guard silently bursts into turquoise flames briefly, before fainting under the influence of John's haki. John produces a skelleton key from his pocket, and starts picking the lock. Vearth shioved him aside. '''Vearth: Allow me. She took her hand and placed it over the lock. The lock froze, then snapped. Vearth: There. They openned the door to see line after line of cages, filled with people. Jango produces several more keys from his pocket as they enter Jango: 'We've got copies for the collars and cages at least. they'd be tricky otherwise. ''Vearth took half the keys and started unlocking half of the slaves while Jango got the rest. '''Vearth: Where will we take them? We'll need a safe place to take them. Jango: '''Malachi is waiting. We've parked the Furled Wing above the barge, Right where they don't expect. We'll take them there. '''Vearth: Sounds good to me. The revolutionaries always had a boat ready when we pulled these schemes. they unlocked the last of the cuffs. Vearth: There. Now what? Guards burst in through both doors. Guard: 'You can drop your weapons, for a start! Don't try anything funny. ''Jango throws down his sword. '''Jango: The ones at the back door are yours, Crystal. I'll deal with this lot at the front. Guard: 'Oi! I said no funny buisness! '''Jango: '''It won't be very funny. We're going to have to fight our way through you all to get out. '''Vearth: '''Then why did you drop your sword?! '''Jango: '''He asked me too. I thought I'd grant him that at least. Don't worry, I'll defeat him very easily with... hmmm.. ''He looks around the room, opens a nearby cuboard, and grabs at a random object inside. 'Jango: '''This mop. I'll need a good name for it. '''Vearth: '.... What? The guard lowers his rifle slightly. 'Guard: '''You're a baka if you think you can defeat us with that thing before I- ''He falls to the floor as John sweeps his legs with the mop, before knocking back the remaining guards with a barrage of fast strikes. As the guard climbs back to his feet, Jango catches him in the head with the mop, and sends him flying backwards. 'Jango: '... Would you mind repeating that? I missed the last part. '''Vearth: I think he said that he would surrender. Don't you? A guard tried to sneak up on Vearth. Before Jango could warn her, she jabbed the guy in several places, leaving him unconsious on the floor, drooling. Vearth: i think that's the last of them. Malachi: 'Good. I'll get everyone out of here then. If you could all join hands please? '''Vearth: '... How long have you been here? '''Malachi: '''about a minute. '''Vearth: I can see why Ishi still wants to punch you. Vearth took his left hand and the slaves crowded around her and Jango. Jango holds out his hand to a group of slaves, and nervoulsy, somebody takes it Jango: '... That's everyone '''Malachi: '''Great! Here we are! ''They are stadning in the middle of a garden, on the deck of a much larger ship. There are already several other groups of slaves there, and Jameson Garrow is walking among them, handing out dishes of food. The sudden change of location suprises everyone. Vearth runs over to the side and throws up, along with several slaves. When she's done, she walks back over to malachi and punches him in the nose. 'Vearth: '''Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. '''Jango: '''Indeed, how about a warning next time? '''Malachi: '''Arrrrgggh! My nose! My nose my nose my nose..... ''Jameson finishes handing out his food. 'Jameson: '''Right then. My turn next. I'm going to take care of the mermaid tank. ''He steps over the side of the ship and vanishes. Back in the main auction house Jane and Sharpshooter were still clashing with Alley, and having the same problem as before. 'Sharpshooter: '... This is no good! Any ideas?! '''Jane: Actually, yes. You turn into guns right? Sharpshooter: 'Yes? '''Jane: '''Turn yourself into the biggest rifle you can manage. '''Sharpshooter: '... can you shoot well enough? 'Jane: '''Just do it. I have an idea. ''Sharpshooter immediantly shifted into a hightech Sniper rifle with all the gadgets he could think of. ''Jane: That will do nicely. ''She grabs it by the barrel, and swings it like a sword, catching Alley in the chest an knocking him flying. He lands on a ledge lower down the hall, and starts to run back towards them. 'Jane: '''Thank you. Now you can shoot him more easily. ''Sharpshooter becomes human again and grumbles. '''Sharpshooter: I'm not a club. Jane: 'I couldn't swing at him because you were in the way, and you couldn't shoot because you were too close. It's the obvious answer. In any event, you might want to start shooting. ''Sharpshooter started shooting with unerring accuracy. Jane noticed he was using tranq bullets. '''Sharpshooter: Senshi has one rule on our ship, No killing unless absolutely necessary. Jane: '''Good rule. We usually stick to it. '''Sharpshooter: Us..... (shoots several times) too. Alley twists mid leap, first avoiding bullets, and then suddenly spins the other way, into the path of the last shot. He lands on a ledge on all fours, sighs, then curls up and seeminglyy goes to sleep. Jane: '... Well, that was easy. ''Above, Hector and Senshi continue to fight Iriqui. Hector is now throwing what appear to be shuriken but are actually dividers at Iriqui. Iriqui catches them on his tongue, and swallows them whole '''Hector: '''ugh... How does he manage that? '''Senshi: Let's see how he likes this. She grabs the tongue and ties it to a pole. Hector: 'Good idea, but it won't help. Gecko's feet aren't actually sticky, they use a mollecular force and a huge surface area to literally join themselves to whatever they're touching temporarily, so he stays there without moving as long as he wants. And based on his strength, as soon as he pulls the tongue back something will have to give way. Which means... ''There is a loud cracking sound, as the flagpole bends comicly. Then there is a crash. The statue Iriqui is standing on breaks away from the wall as Iriqui is pulled into the flagpole by his tongue. 'Iriqui: '''Gahy!... Yoooouuuuuu.... ''He shakes the sections of statue of his feet, and unties his tongue. 'Hector: '''Ok. I wasn't expecting that. ''He retrieves his sword, which had got caught on a ledge after Iriqui spat it out. Senshi then decked Iriqui in the face. '''Senshi: I just wanted him on our level. Hector: 'That'll take a while. He isn't even close to even with us. '''Iriqui: '''Whyyy! I wiiiiillll Finish! ''He fires his tongue again, and narrowly misses Hector, who chucks a divider/shuriken into his open mouth. Senshi also shot a spiked hammer into his mouth. '''Senshi: Chew on that big boy Iriqui: 'iffffffffffffffff....... '''Hector: '''Also, you swallowed that last shot didn't you? '''Iriqui: '''eeehffff. '''Hector: '''It was actually a Beacon. ''Iriqui spits out the hammer. 'Iriqui: '''weh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Hector: '''Bolt sword! ''His sword spits an arc of lightning into Iriqui's stomach, knocking him realing backwards. '''Hector: '''Gotcha.... '''Senshi: Nice shot Hector. Hector: '''Heh.. I cheated. It's Exile Dial-tech. The bolt always earths itself through one of those shuriken, so now I literally can't miss. He seemed to be eating the things, sooooo... '''Senshi: Is he gonna explode like that dial back when we first met? Hector: 'Dial? What? '''Senshi: '''The hat man. Malachi. He nearly blew us all to smithereens with an exploding impact dial, remember? '''Hector: '''Ah. no he won't, because this shuriken of mine- *'POW* Iriqui burps, but it is more like an explosion, throwing him off the wall, knocking all of them flying, and sending Iriqui crashing through a balcony window, comicly deflating like a balloon in the process. Hector: '''........Ok....He explodes like the dial. '''Senshi: I thought so. Let's go. On stage, the auction is resuming, as the crowd, unaware of the spectacle behind them, turns back to the stage. Auctioneer: 'Apologies for the disturbance, ladies and gentlemen. Bidding on our next item opens at one Billion Beri, but just look at them! Tropical fish mermaids of this kind are even rarer than- What?! ''The tank has been drained of both water and Mermaids. It is instead full of unconcious guards. There are several laughs in the crowd. above, in the rafters, Atisuto smirks to herself. '''Atisuto: Onto the final area. Another boat nearby Sally and Ishi walk up to a door, and Sally works on picking the lock Ishi: 'Just one thing. '''Sally: '''Hmmmm? Sure! What's the one thing? '''Ishi: '''Please don't kill anyone. In fact, major injuries might be worth avoiding as well. I hate fights. '''Sally: '''Oh Don't worry! Why do you think we're going to fight? '''Ishi: '''Well, you're carrying a huge scythe, and you don't look like your planning on cutting any grass. '''Sally: '''oh right... The Ultimate Soul-Slicer Supreme! But don't worry! I'm not planning on using it! '''Ishi: '''What is it for then? '''Sally: '''Looking cool! ''Ishi rolls her eyes as the door opens. The guards inside turn and see them. 'Sally: '''Right then, I've got this- '''Ishi :'you said no fighting! 'Sally: '''Who said anything about me fighting? Just watch! ''She walks towards the guards slowly, and chants something incomprehensible repeatedly. The guards are fine at first, then one by one start to look terrified. Then as Sally changes her chant slightly, one of them screams. finally, as Sally rounds off the chant by tapping the handle of her scythe on the floor, they all stop looking terrified, and simply faint. 'Sally: '''see? No fighting! '''Ishi: '''I thought your Devil fruit power was something different to that. '''Sally: '''It is. That was just trickery. Something about the candence and the pitch makes people start thinking differently. Cool, aint it? '''Malachi: '''Right then! Let's gather up the slaves! This phase is going well so far. '''Ishi: '*Sigh* Alright, but if you teleport me again without my permission, I'm gonna break your nose again. 'Malachi: '''Your thief beat you to it... ouch..... The third slave barge. ''Senshi runs onto the deck of the ship, Hector following close behind. '''Hector: '''Right then. Phase three. I'll go and cause as much chaos as possible on one of the empty ships. Think you can handle this one? '''Senshi: There won't be much left of this slave ship when I'm done with it. Do you have anything to sheild your eyes? Hector: '''Got to have goggles of some kind on a flying ship. That or stay below decks. Why? '''Senshi: I can gain a power up whenever I activate an Anger Level. I'm going to activate Code white and I'm basically so bright I blind my enemies. get the picture? Hector? Hector has seemingly dissappeared. Senshi glares at a nearby heap of crates. Hector, now wearing a set of excessively comples multi-lensed goggles, slowly peers out from behind it. Hector: '''Maybe I should stay back here.... '''Senshi: Good idea. Suddenly, the entire ship was coated in a thick white light. Even through Hector's goggles it was still pretty bright. Senshi: Slavers beware, Senshi's in the house. The Slave ship's various rooms begin to blow out one by one. Hector: 'Oooh heck. Just as well we empited this one earlier...... ''He turns and runs on to the next ship, leaping an impossible distance. Against Senshi's glow, he is completely invisible. The guards, more interested in Senshi, don't notice him dissappearing into another Slave barge. '''Senshi: Come on people!! check out the glowling girl blowing up your frikken ship!! Senshi leapt around her ship, blowing up room after room after room, and before long had collapsed most of the ship. A large number of guards run towards her, but she beats them back easily. Eventually, all is quiet. Senshi: 'This is way too easy. Something's up. '''Freya Odile: '''indeed. ''Senshi senses the incoming attack, realises it wasn't infused with haki, and then flies across the floor, winded, as it somehow hits hard anyway. As she climbs to her feet, another blow strikes her from behind. 'Vincent Van Rothbert: '''Hello! ''She staggers to her feet, as Freya rushes to attack again. 'Senshi: '''You two?! '''Freya and Vincent: '''That's Riiiight!!!! We're the Black Swan Divission, and we're back!!!! ''Senshi killed her light and became a brilliant golden color. '''Senshi: That's right.... I remember you. You're the woman who I trapped in a bottle after you got beaten by a weasel, and your the guy who learned haki only to be sucker punched by Jango. She got into a simple stance. Senshi: And I was half expecting a real fighter. Freya and Vincent stare at each other for a second, then laugh. Senshi: 'Hu- ''They both lunge impossibly quickly, Knocking her flying with a double blow. Before she has time to recover, They both attack again. 'Freya: '''Suprise!!! '''Vincent: '''happily, we're not what we used to be! '''Freya: '''Haki is the least of your worries! ''Senshi finds herself almost completely off guard as they attack relentlesly. '''Senshi: Oh shit....... She lunged wildly at the two, hoping to get a lucky shot, and finds herself tangled up in a seastone net. Freya: 'Keheheh.. Careless... ''Senshi struglled, hoping to get out of the net. '''Senshi's Thoughts: Crap. I'm caught. I need help. Where's Rei? Senshi: REI!!! JANGO!!! EVERYONE!!! HELP!!!!! Freya: '''Jango?! '''Vincent: '''He's here as well?!! Disaster! '''Freya: '''We can fight him! '''Vincent: '''Not if they're both here! Quick! Shut her up! '''Senshi: JANGO!!!! ANYONE!!!! HE-mmmmmmmm Freya and vincent gagged her quickly. As she tried to struggle, Vincent struck her upside the head and she passed out. ''Some time later, back in the main auction house. ''A large angry crowd has gathered around the stage, and the guards are attempting to stop anyone attacking the auctioneers as they retreat Anouncer: 'Uh... We appologise, there does seem to be some technical difficulties... '???: 'You haven't sold ANYTHING in nearly and HOUR!!! '???: 'where are my purchases?! WHERE ARE MY PURCHASES?! '''Dealer: '''What the hell are the guards doing?! We had the perfect trap!! How can we fail?! '''Auctioner: '''There are exactly two girls left on the market. We need to sell quick, before they go missing. '''Dealer: '''Fetch them. '''Anouncer: '''Two Pretty Girls left, people!! Buy quickly, we seem to be running out! '???: 'Why should we?! Everything else has vanished before or after you sold!! '???: 'It's a con isn't it?! ''A hooded guard drags the two girls onto the stage 'Anouncer: '''Aren't they worth a shot?! Bidding opens at... oh.. 1000 Beri! Clearance sale! ''The guard taps the dealer on the shoulder 'Guard: '''More like a flat rate. Terrible joke I'm afraid, but it'll make sense soon enough. '''Dealer: '''Eh?... hold on... who are you again? ''He peers closely at the guard. 'Guard: '''Think of me as the only customer you've had all night. '''Dealer: '''What?.. Oh no.... '''Jango: '''Nice chandelier, by the way. ''He suddenly leeps into the air, pulling down his hood as he somersaults, and his wings burst through the uniform, shredding it. He lands after three midair backflips, bowing to the crowd as he does, and the reactions range between gasps of suprise and screams. Some nobles even faint. '''Jango: '''Yes!! It is I!!!!!! Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry for any inconveniance, but I'm afraid the auction is cancelled due to act of piracy!!! If you would please leave by the fire exits at the back of the room... ''T'he head of security raises a den den mushi'' Head of Security: 'He's here! We have him! Go! ACTION!! ''Trap doors burst open all around the room to allow armed guards to rush in. However, what actually comes in are groups of unconcious, disarmed guards. 'Jango: '''Action?! ok then, Cut!! I'm afraid trapping me is harder than that, and I suspect you won't get another chance. These are some awfully important people you've annoyed tonight, '''Dealer: '''Why you! '''Anouncer: '''He was ahead all allong?! '''Auctioner: '''Don't let him escape!! '''Head: '''You will not get away with this. I am the strongest fighter in the guard. And the marines were summoned an hour ago. '''Jango: '''I'm afraid I won't be fighting. I'm leaving right now. I'd tell you to run, but I already gave you plenty of warning. '''Dealer: '''What? '''Jango: '''When I said cut, I wasn't talking to you. ''There is a crash from above. Jango and the slave girls vanish in a cloud of mist, as the dealers and the head all look up 'Dealer: '''Cut? '''Auctioner: '''The Chandelier! '''Anouncer: '''Oh Cr- ''The chandelier comes down with a deafening crash. The rest of the pirates gathered around and watched the carnage. '''Pieces 08: '''Hur Hur Hur... did you see the moment when they realised what was about to happen? The looks on their faces were priceless.. '''Jane: '''You said cut, so I cut. '''Malachi: '''flat rate indeed.... '''Kapenta: HAHA!!! I haven't had this much fun since we beat up those marines at that dead marine base! Sally: '''THAT WAS BEYOND AWESOME!!!! '''Vearth: I wonder where the others are. The remaining Harlequin Pirates gathered around and so did the remaining Devil Spawns. Then Rei looked around nervously. Rei: 'Where's Senshi? '''Malachi: '''She went code white in that last slave barge. I didn't see what happened inside, but she hasn't come out yet. '''Jango: '''Can you tell us? '''Sally: '''Me? '''Jango: '''No. ''Atisuto nervously emerges from behind a heap of debris. 'Atisuto : '''You knew I was here? '''Jango: '''I had an inkling, since just about every time we tried to do something, somebody got in first and made things easier for us. '''Sharpshooter: '''Come to think of it, that were-cat or whatever it was just jumped in front of that last bullet didn't it? I wondered why that was so easy at the end. '''Jameson: '''And the guards in the mermide tank... '''Atisuto: '''I've been trying to help. I saw what happened to her. The marines took her. '''Ishi: '... Marines couldn't match Senshi normally. what happened? '''Atisuto: '''They caught her by suprise. They were Devil fruit users. A man and a woman, wearing black '''Malachi: '''them?! It can't be.. surely.. '''Jango: '''Sounds like it. They've been following me for ages. '''Laura: '''Who are you talking about? '''Rex: '''These guys are two marines that Jango and Senshi fought when they firste met. It was easy back then, but it appears they've been training if they were able to beat Code White. '''Jango: '''They have indeed. They're actually a challenge now. '''Ishi: We're gonna need your help Atisuto. Where did they snatch senshi? Atisuto: I'll lead you. They left by a submarine. I tried to bring them back, but my power didn't affect them. Jango: '... What's the nearest Marine base to here? They'll be going after reinforcements just to be safe. ''Atisuto pulled a map out of her pocket. She unfolded it and handed it to Jango. On it were several blue circles. The key said those were Marine bases. 'Atisuto: '''We're here. ''She point to a spot on the map. The nearest base was on the next island. 'Jango: '''Interesting... Well then. Aboard the Black Swans' Submarine ''Vincent looks up from stearing the submarine as it passes under a large block of coral. 'Vincent: '''Senshi hasn't escaped yet has she? '''Freya: '''No, I think we're safe for now. once we drop her off we can go back for John Jango before he even realises what's up. perfect. ''There is a ringing noise in the background. 'Freya: '''What's that? '''Vincent: '''No idea. Nothing to do with you? '''Freya: '''Of course not! I did ask! but then if neither of us did it... ''They stare at each other, terrified 'Both: '''THERE'S A BOMB ON BOARD!!! ''The ringing stops. 'Freya: '''Oh. Guess not. '''Vincent: '''Puzzling. ''It starts again 'Freya: '''Hmmmph. It's coming from the depth guage. ''Vincent taps the guage a few times. 'Vincent: '''Hmmm? '???: 'Hello? '''Vincent And Freya: '''EHHHHH!!! GHOST!!!! '''Jango's voice: '''Seriously... don't panic. Yet. '''Freya: '''It's him! He's already on the submarine! '''Vincent: '''He'll have let Senshi loose and now we're doomed! '''Freya: '''no wait... He's talking, but not doing anything. Through the depth guage? '''Vincent: '''Sounds a bit like a Den Den mushi. '''Jango: '''Fun, isn't it? We can call you from anywhere. '''Freya: '''oh... right. A devil fruit power I assume? So what do you want? '''Jango: '''we'd like you to let Senshi go. Any chance I could convince you to do that now? '''Vincent: '''Of course not! '''Jango: '''Didn't think so. Well, I'll be seeing you soon then. And I'll be sure to show some of my new powers this time. You might want to know that. Bye. ''There is a click. Vincent and Freya stare at each other. '''Freya: '''He definately can't let Senshi out can he? Aboard the Furled Wing and Shifting tide. '''Burakku: '''So now we've scared those goons. Now what are we gonna do. they're gonna see us coming. '''Jango: '''They're smart. They'd have seen us coming anyway, now they merely know for certain. But in our favour we've absolutely terrified them. That means they'll make mistakes. And that will make everything so much easier. Once they start fighting we'll lose that advantage though, so by then we need to have decent terain to fight on. '''Atisuto: Any suggestions? she had her pad of paper ready and a pencil posed over it. Silver: 'This particular base has quite a reputation... We'd need an army to get inside... '''Jango: '''an army?... Alexis? coul you get me Piotr and Dimitr- '''Tobias: -'''Not worth the trouble. Any base can be broken with the right tactics, and we've got some force behind us already. '''Jango: '''True. So what is this island like? ''Atisuto held up a perfect rendition of the base, drawn out on her pad. '''Atisuto: I can edit this so We can get in easier. Jango: 'Right then... That could help us to- ''He stops suddenly mid sentence. 'Jango: '''I'm missing something aren't I? '''Malachi: '''Yeah Bro. ''He stares at Atisuto, then her drawing, and then back at Atisuto, and then around at the assembled pirates. Then back at Atisuto 'Jango:'You can edit an entire island by redrawing it? '''Atisuto: Yeah. Anything I draw happens in real life. She flips to a clean page a scribbles an exact drawing of the room, people and all. Atisuto: For example, if I draw that sharpshooter is going to shoot down a seagull... She scribbles, then sharpshooter shoots into the air. Seconds later, a dead seagull lands on the deck of the Tide. Atisuto: he'll do it. I'm afraid I never got a good look at those two people's faces so i can't manipulate the way they act, but I can manipulate their base. Jango: ... I was vagely aware that you could control people, but an entire island?... In that case... I may have an idea... Marine Base Senshi head swan as she woke up. As she reached to rub her head, she was shocked to find she couldn't move her hands. They were cuffed behind her. Senshi: Great. Why am I always getting captured? Why me? The floor shifted and she sensed movement. She rolled over, untangled what appeared to be a seatone lined net, and looked around. She was in a relatively large cage that was being hauled up a platform by half a dozen marines. She counted at least eight padlocks on the door, several chains coiled around the whole thing, and at least one more Seastone net wrapped around that. Senshi: 'What the hell?! '''Vincent: '''Don't ask me. ''She looks up to find the Black Swans following directly behind the cage. '''Vincent: '''I think she got carried away as well. '''Freya: '''Can't take chances. She is pretty sneaky. '''Senshi: You guys are so gonna get it when my friends get here. Rei is gonna chew you up like little dog biscuts Freya: 'There is a reason why we've headed to this particular marine base. ''A captain, apparently the comander of the base, comes down the slope. '''Captain:... Vincent, Freya. You weren't expected. Vincent: '''Things just got interesting. Comander, we will be taking control of this base. '''senshi: Okay.... Do you even have clearence for this? She looks around the marine base and starts to see why Freya had chosen it. The entire place was built on a precipice of rock, surrounded by weapon emplacements. It could have held off an entire army. Captain: 'That girl of yours is right. Do you have clearance? '''Freya: '.... Clearance? This is Code Purple! We are in grave danger! 'Captain: '..... Inside. NOW! Inside the cage, Senshi hears a strange ringing noise, and then notices one of the padlocks on the door is shaking slightly. Then it starts talking '~???: '''Senshi? You there? ''Senshi wasn't the slighest bit bewildered, and started tapping her finger against her cuffs in morse code. '''Senshi: I'm fine. What's code Purple? I know for me that's the second best anger level I've got, but i doubt it's the same thing. ~Sally: 'Purple?! -Ack- '~Alexis: 'Sorry about that, seems to be some trouble on the line. let's see, Purple is.. '~Tobias: 'Threat of severe millitary action. It's only ever been used when an entire army is looming. Kinda flattering that they see us that way '''Senshi: '''Fraid not. They're kinda terrified of us. '~Tobias: 'Pretty heavy penalties for missuse of this thing. They're serious. '~Alexis: 'So are we! Reikouna is even scaring Myumi! And Silver... well '''Senshi : '''Myumi? '~Alexis: 'Albino Myna-Vixen. Don't ask, even I don't know where John found her. But she dragged in part of a sea king last week. I'm worried... '''Senshi: '''I believe that Silver and Rei are probably looking scary. Too many close calls for their taste. Anyways. I'm sitting in a cage with a punch of padlocks and chains. Freya is not taking any chances with me. She went overboard. I guess we made an impression on her from the last time we met. '''Alexis: '''Well, they should be worried. We're almost there, and we've got that Atisuto girl on our side now. '''Senshi: '''Really? '''Alexis: '''Yeah, she's pretty scary on her own. See you soon. '''Senshi: '''Right. Good luck. Control center for the marine base ''The comander faces the Black Swans over his desk '''Captain: '''So what's the army? '''Vincent: '''The combined forces of the Harlequin and Devil Spawn pirates. '''Captain: '''Two Crews?! You called Code Purple over two crews minus one captain?! You..... you- '''Freya: '''Have you met them? '''Captain: '''What?! '''Vincent: '''Have you met either crew? '''Captain: '''What does that have to do with it?! '''Freya: '''A mere army would be a lot weaker. '''Captain:.... you expect me to believe that- Vincent: 'No, we demand that you believe that, and soon you will have no choice! We have captured Roronoa Senshi, but her crew, and the other group, are still at large! Like we said, we are all in terrible danger. '''Captain: '''So what can these people do that is worth code purple? '''Freya: '''Senshi, the one we caught, is a shapeshifter. She can become just about any kind of matter you can imagine, and several you can't. And her entire crew have abilities like that. So do the other one. Think that's worthwile? ''For a long while the captain stares. 'Captain: '.... hell... Ok... Do you have a plan? 'Vincent: '''Of course '''Captain: '''Then deal with them ''Another marine woman runs in. 'Secretary: '''Apparently there's a call for you, ms Odile. ''She hands a Den Den mushi to Freya, who listens. On the other end, she hears somebody singing 'Alexis: '~~Everyone run and hiiiiiiide~.. We're coming to find you...... Meanwhile, in a different room, Senshi leaned against the bars of her cage, waiting for her friends. Luckily for her, Freya had not bothered to search her and her anksheath still held her dagger. She slipped it out of her boot and began using it to pick the lock of her cuffs. 'senshi: '''This is so gonna be good. Outside the base, later on ''The Furled wing and Shifting tide both approach the base. the Headquarters itself is built on a platau of rock that sticks out of the sea. Reinforcements have been called, and there are about a dozen vesels surrounding the island. '''Laura: They picked a good place to bring Senshi. From what I can tell, there's only one entrance and those ships are heavily guarding it. Burakku: They also must have forseen those of us with wings. I can see the cannons from here. Jango: '''shouldn't be a problem. We know where the guns are. We can take them out. The guards will be more trouble. '''Sharpshooter: '''With some help, I should be able to take out some of the guards. '''Vearth: I could clear the ships out of the way using some wind or some giant waves. Suna: '''Too many variables Vearth. We might kill some of them. '''Kapenta: You know that senshi doesn't want any of us to kill. Jango: '''hmm... I think I might be able to stop some of the ships. On land will be trickier though. We are kinda sailing into a warzone after all. Depends on how quickly you think we could get in. '''Rex: I'm the best Navigator ever. I'll get us there as fast as we need to get there. Sharpshooter: I could set off a chain reaction with the cannons so we get a boost. Jango: 'Then we are decided? Let's move ''He walks to the front of the Furled Wing, and walks out onto the end of the bowsprit. Then he raises his arms to prepare for an attack. 'Jango: '''Six Regions. Entropy! ''Six spheres of blue light materialise around various parts of the marine defenses. Then, as Jango snaps his fingers, they suddenly swap around. A battleship that had been closing in on them suddenly finds itself beached at the base of the cliffs, one of the cannons appears in midair and drops onto the deck below. Several marines who were raising rifles vanish entirely, although a small copse of trees from the top of the cliffs appears in their place. Within seconds the force is in disaray, and there is a clear gap in the defenses that both crews sail towards. 'Burakku: '''Impressive. '''Jango: t'wisting time means Shifting space. now we need to move. The sound of explosions filled the air and the two ships shot forward. Everyone turned to see Sharpshooter standing on the deck holding a smoking string and a big grin. Kapenta stood on the Furled wing looking exactly the same. '''Sharpshooter/Kapenta: That. Was. AWESOME!!!!! Jango: '''hmmm? what did you just blow up? '''Kapenta: We just blew up some ships directly behind us. Sharpshooter: It also gave us a boost. Jango: '''I noticed the boost. That appears to be why we are about to smash into the cliff at high speed. '''Vearth: Nope. That's where I come in. Vearth stands on the head of the ship. She crosses her arms and closed her eyes. The cliff opens up to then and the waves herlp to stop there boost. They end up in a small cave created by Vearth's powers, a path leading directly to the surface. Vearth: There. Jango: '''.... And I was only joking... '''Vearth: '''Wait... you had an escape? '''Jango: '''Yes, I intended to park neatly on top of the cliff! We were about to get a second boost from our engine for exactly that reason! '''Vearth: Sorry. Can your plan still work? Jango: 'That's the good news.... '''Vearth: '...... You didn't make a plan past that point did you? 'Jango: '..welll.... I did consider..... no. '''Sharpshooter: '''You led an attack on an almost inpenetrable marine base with no plan?! '''Jango: '''If I had a plan, I wouldn't be able to work out what needed doing. '''Atisuto: Well, we should try and locate Senshi-sama. If we find her, then we'll be able to just leave. Jane: 'We can easily handle any marines now we're in the base. We almost don't need a plan. '''Malachi: '''So all we need is to get all the keys from whoever may have them, so we can cut Sen loose, and then fight our way out again, preferably before The Black Swans get carried away and do something really drastic... '''Pieces 08: '''Why does this sound familiar?... Inside the Base ''Senshi finally finished picking the locks on her cuffs. She did a silent celebration and quietly slipped her knife back into her boot. Keeping the cuffs in her hand she yelled out. '''Senshi: Hey!!! The walking deadwoman and the rubix cube!! I need to go to the bathroom!!! Vincent: 'you must think I was born yesterday. And it's ''Rubic's ''cube. '''Freya: '''hmm? '''Vincent: '''The guy who made it. Rubic? '''Freya: '..... 'Vincent: '''ok. bit obscure. '''Freya: '!! hang on, something's not right here. She stares closely at Senshi. She doesn't notice the cuffs because Senshi was smart. She hid the cuffs under her dress and had formed fake ones before calling out. '''Freya: '''DEADWOMAN?! How dare you?! '''Senshi: Listen. I have to go to the bathroom pretty badly so unless you want this room to stink, let me out and let me use the head. Vincent: '''Fine. Hurry up. '''senshi: umm hello? Cage. Seriously, are you blind? Now hurry before i make Magellan smell like a basket of roses. Vincent: '''The door is already unlocked. '''Senshi: '''liar. '''Freya: '''So are you. '''senshi: For god sake, are you blind? I have to go badly so just unlock this frikken door so I can go! Vincent: 'Well, there's the strangest thing. We don't actually have the keys now. '''Senshi: '''What?! '''Freya: '''We read up on case files. Specificly The battle of Ennies Lobby, when the Straw Hat pirates attacked under similar circumstances. '''Vincent: '''scattering keys to force the crew to split up delayed them no end. The operation would have been a complete success if it hadn't been for the sudden treachery of the Assassins in question. '''Freya: '''So we did exactly that. Every decent fighter in this base has a key, and some of the keys are even genuine. And now if you'll excuse us, I suspect we will shortly have some pirates to- Kweh!? ''She dives to the floor suddenly. A blade of compressed air, traveling at an almost horisontal angle, cuts the room in half. One side of the room collapses into the floor below, taking Senshi's cage with it. Vincent and Freya stare for a long while. Outside, there is the sound of several smaller buildings collapsing. 'Vincent: '..... They're here. In the room below, Senshi's fall is broken when the cage lands on one of the base's guards. A huge chunk of rubble lands on one side of the cage, causing it to buckle slightly, leaving Senshi with a slight gap. 'Senshi: '''Finally! ''She starts to squeeze through the hole, but finds she can't quite get one of her shoulders through. ''Senshi: ugh... DAMMIT! ''She picks up the key the guard had dropped, and tries it in the first lock. '' Just inside the Base ''Jane Rose steps back from an unconcious guardsman as the remaining pirates enter the room. A huge gash divides one wall and part of the ceiling from the rest 'Jane: '''Ok. I think I've dealt with this guy. Simple really. ''Rei starts sniffing the air. he seems to be pointed in one direction. '''Rei: She's that way... I can feel her. It appears she knows we're here. Burakku: '''That's not too suprising. The entire base probably knows we're here after that fight. Did you have to cut the entire room? '''Jane: '''No.' '''Sharpshooter: '''Then why- '''Jane: '''less walls. Might be easier to get around now. '''Rex: '''Makes sense. Now lets hurry. ''Atisuto starts scribbling frantically. Once she's done, the walls crumble some more, leaving just enough room to hold the building up. Atisuto: there. Guards: 'THERE! ''Hector touches the remains of the wall, and they fall upwards, exposing a huge group of guards, and a cannon aiming at them. 'Burakku: '''I really saw that coming. '''Marcellus: '''Hohohohoooo! This'll be fun! ''Sharpshooter smiled and turned himself into an assault rifle. Burakku picked him up and began firing. each of the guards ended up unconsious on the floor. then the cannon fired. 'Hector: '''Marcellus! back me up here! ''He dives towards the cannon ball, and flicks it with his sword. At first it has little effect, and he is forced to flip out of the way of it again, and then it starts to ark back towards the cannon. Mid flight Marcellus jumps up and slams the ball down onto the marines, scattering them with the explosion. As an encore, Hector snaps his fingers, and the rubble he had just shifted rains down on the guards. They are now buried under a few hundred pounds of concrete. '''Vearth: okay, that was cool. Now can we find our captain? Malachi: 'Allready found her. bottom floor of the command building. couple of courtyards that-a-way. seems to be where most of this base's forces have gathered though. I think they've worked it out. Oh and we might need to go looking for keys. The cage has about seven locks left to deal with. She got out of her cuffs though so- '''Jango: '''We're looking at this the wrong way! Get Senshi out, get out ourselves... And there's a simple answer! It's nothing more than a great big Gordian knot! ''he flips into the air, flies over the rubble and dissappears. Silver and Reikouna follow quite quickly. 'Malachi: '.... or of course I suppose, if your in a hurry... He looks up to find the remaining pirates have given chase, leaving him allone. 'Malachi: '''Awww darn. ''He vanishes. '' Main command tower ''Meanwhile, Senshi has finished off the key ring. '''senshi: Damnit.... Only one of the keys worked and I can't use my powers. She starts rocking her cage, trying at least to get it to move. right on que, a large number of guards burst in through one of the doors Guard: 'Quick! She's almost free! '''Senshi: '... not all this again.... ahah! perfect! Exactly what she meant becomes clear a second later. A green blur enters through one of the windows, knocks the leading guard to the ground, and snarls at the remaining guards. 'Senshi: '''Rei! ''the wall behind her blows in, as something slices it and smashes it apart in the same instant. John and Silver both storm in, stepping neatly over the bodies of a now-unconcious artillery divission that had been outside. 'Silver: '''Ok Jango, I have you covered. How long do you think you'll need? '''Jango: '''A second perhaps. '''Senshi: '''What are you planning? I couldn't quite pick those locks ''Jango crouches, and lifts his sword. 'Senshi: '''Ah. '''Jango: '...Tentoryu: Suzume Hanasu! He swings his sword at extreme speed, seemingly vanishing briefly. The cage splits as he slices cleanly through the corner, and one side drops off. Senshi is out of the cage in seconds. She embraces Silver, then gives Rei an affectionate scratch behind the ear. '''Senshi: Thanks for the rescue. Let's get out of here. Silver: 'Try not to get killed on the way out. ''Senshi lightly punches his arm. '''Senshi: I don't see Hawkeye around here do you? Silver touched his blindfold. Silver: No. They leave the tower again quickly, and make it halfway accross the courtyard before they find trouble. Jango: 'Oh no... that would be inevitable wouldn't it? '''Silver: '''You mean the fact that the Black Swans are about to get the drop on us? '''Jango: '''Yeah. ''They all duck as a bullet whistles overhead, bursting into flames as it flies 'Freya: '''Hello again! '''Vincent: '''Leaving so soon? '''Freya: '''It would be a shame if we didn't have some big climatic showdown of some kind, don't you think? '''Jango: '... She has a point.. 'Silver: '''We need to keep moving. '''Jango: '''They'd keep following. They're annoying like that. I'd rather stall them here. Besides, most of their strength comes from teamwork. ''They turn to see the Black Swans and the Base commander now charging towards them. Freya has drawn a pair of pistols, And Vincent is twilring a pair of curved blades, possibly Kukris, at impossible speeds. The Comander isn't carrying any weapons, but is clearly exceptionally strong. 'Silver: '''I don't like the sound of this. I'll keep the other guards busy, but for god's sake, Don't let anyone else get caught! ''He meets the commander mid charge, knocking him away in a single blow. Jango assumes a fighting stance and draws both his swords. Senshi takes up a protective stance and goes for her own sword, but notices it's gone. '''Senshi: Guys, they have my sword. Silver nods and gestures to Freya. Across her back is a white sheathed sword, like Wado Ichimonji. Senshi: I need my sword. It was a gift from Silver. Jango: 'Well I guess this saves me trying to justify things to the others. '''Vincent: '''Shall we begin then, Dark Angel? '''Freya: '''Face me, Roronoa Senshi! Last time was too easy! I never got chance to show you. ''She raises both her pistols. 'Freya: '''We've been practicing. Fortunately, I could learn from the person who brought you down last time. Now prepare for the mu- ''Senshi interupts her speach with a spiked hammer.Freya is knocked flying, but recovers mid flight and fires at her with a flick of her wrists. the bullets move in odd spiralling patterns towards Senshi. Senshi turns into green mist and the bullets hit the remains of the wall. '''Senshi: Oh come on. My sniper is a better shot then you. Freya: 'Depends where I was aiming. ''The ground suddenly explodes around them. Freya folds herself into an aerodynamic form mid flight, and drifts towards Senshi, lashing out with bladed elbows. Senshi manages to grow wings just in time to dodge the attack, which was infused with haki. '''Senshi: Holy Shit!!! Rei starts growling and his jaw suddenly clamps down on Freya. She sceams seriously loudly. Then Senshi has an idea. Senshi: REI!!! FETCH!!! Rei winked and vanished. Freya's body was suddenly an empty shell. Her soul was now clamped between Rei's teeth, trapped. Freya: 'Keheheheh.... Do your pets allways pull out souls? Fortunately the same trick won't work twice. '''Senshi: '''Well, it's sorted you. '''Freya: '''I learn from my mistakes. Specificly, I learned Life Return, from having my soul pulled last time. It turns out that even when I'm not in it, my body is still my own. ''Senshi's haki warns her of the attack before it comes. Freya's hollow metalic shell rises up and starts attacking on it's own. '''Senshi: Shiiiiiiiiiiiit! She leaps out of the way of the metallic shell. Freya: 'You see? It's still part of my body, so I still control it. But since I'm not inside it anymore it can't be forced to reform by haki! It's completely invincible! '''Senshi: '''But... If Rei's got you, Then he can clearly hurt you anyway.... '''Freya: '''Yes...- ''DAMMIT GERROFF!!! ''- But that's where the next phase of my plan comes in... ''Meanwhile, Jango is attempting to fight Vincent, who is twisting in impossible ways to lash out with his Kukris. He has so far managed to avoid injury simply by keeping his distance from the blade wielder, who was somewhat limited at range. 'Jango: '''Please...... You haven't shown me anything new yet, Discounting that Rokushiki and sword techniqes from last time. '''Vincent: '''Really? Then allow me to show you... neheheheah... Gordian Sculpture: Tetris Cannon! ''He lifts part of the ruined wall. Then his body whirls impossibly quickly, and an L shaped block of compressed rubble is launched at Jango, who dodges out of the way at the last second. This is followed by a T shaped block, then a square one, and finally a zigzag shape made of smaller cubes. 'Jango: '''Interesting... Now you've figured out how to twist up things that aren't part of you? '''Vincent: '''Primitively. Can't seem to handle non-solids. But rubble or similar gets all squashed up, and I can shape it any way I want, so... musn't grumble.. ''John stares closely at him, then, with his sword held at arm's length, prods at a dark patch on the ground. The floor abrubtly errupts in a geyser of steam, blowing him away as a cube shaped cavity ruptures beneath the surface. Had John actually stepped on it, the force would have broken several bones. As it is, he crashes into the debris, and Vincent uses the delay to close in and start attacking with his spinning Kukris, costing Jango his terrain advantage. 'Vincent: '''ok, I also have burried mines of compressed air made the same way scattered all over this ground... But how did you know?! '''Jango: '''For a person who is literally a living puzzle, you have an absolutely terrible poker face. ''Meanwhile, Senshi was still fighting the metallic shell. Rei still had Freya's soul in his mouth and was shaking it around like a sheet. however, just As the shell seemed to be tiring, the Soul started to disolve into black smoke. '''Freya: '''Here it comes, Senshi. Ironicly, You're deadwoman insult may have been appropiate.. ''Before Reikouna can regain his grip, Freya's soul vanishes entirely into the smoke cloud, which flies towards Vincent '' '''Vincent: you're finished. Both of you. Gordian Sculpture: Soul Jars! He seemingly sucks in the smoke cloud, at the same time scooping up more rubble. His limbs and body parts all spin in different directions, forming a spiralling vortex, which then scatters egg shaped jars all over the courtyard Freya: So then... Where am I now? Unless you can find my soul, My body cannot be stopped! Vincent: of course, some of these jars are explosive. It would be to easy if you could just smash all of them and see what happens.. Senshi: Thanks for the tip. She turns her hand into a gigantic hammer, preparing to bring them down on the jars. She gives them a smile. Senshi: You know I'll do it. Vincent: 'What... no!! Don't do- ''Senshi instead spins on the spot, knocking away Freya's shell body, and then firing the hammer into Vincent, knocking him back 'Senshi: '... Jango sure as heck wasn't kidding about your poker face. What was in the jars anyway? 'Jango: '... Based on past experience, probably some kind of poison or a smokescreen or something. 'Senshi: '''and her soul, or whatever it is now? '''Jango: '''the only other place she'd risk hiding it. Right here. ''He slashes at Vincent, and manages to make a small cut on his shoulder. Freya's smoke cloud begins pouring out from a hollow internal space. Senshi smiles as the smoke gathers. '''Senshi: This is just too much fun. She creates a swirl wind that begins to suck in Freya's smoke. Freya: 'Keheheh.. Now! Soulburn! ''Her smoke cloud seems to glow just before Senshi grabs it, and radiates an intense heat. Senshi recoils. Blisters appear all over her, but she refuses to give in. '''Senshi: Ngh..... Category:Stories Category:13th Madman Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Harlequin Pirates